


To Show Ownership

by I_am_SHERlocked (SLUG_CAT624)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom Eurus Holmes, Gen, Kidfic, POV Sherlock Holmes, Power Imbalance, References to Spanish language, Sherlock's Childhood, Spanish grammar, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Young Sherlock, non sexual sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/I_am_SHERlocked
Summary: The verb ser may be used to show ownership over something or someone.***A brief look at the dark days of Sherlock's childhood.





	To Show Ownership

The door’s  _ snap _ shut made me jump skittishly. Mycroft frowns at me like I’m one of those strange anatomy diagrams in his textbooks. Father enters the lounge with Mummy frowning behind him.

The lounge is quite a nice place, really. Its oaken floors are covered with an expensive Persian rug, and the furniture is fashionably dated, a combination of studded leather and dark stained wood pieces. The walls are a pale shade of vermillion and the two grand windows at the end of the room are framed with ornate curtains.

It really is quite a nice room. But it’s Mycroft’s favorite room, so I hate it.

Mycroft at age 13 is already the embodiment of the stereotypical rich British white man, chubby with posh suits and a forgettable disposition. I hate him.

Mummy is displeased with me. She has a tiny little frown on her face, and her eyebrows lower just a tad. She’s a mathematician and works at a university and has written books. But the books are long and boring and most of all  _ Mycroft _ books, so I don’t read them. I like books on bees better.

Father looks tired. Father’s a bit dull, but bearable, especially since he helps me keep the beehive out in the yard. I’m not tall enough to do it myself yet.

“Sherlock, why did Miss Monty leave?” Mummy asks. 

I shrug, looking at the rug.

_ “Sherlock.” _

I mumble a response.

“What was that?”

“I told her she out to get a better physician, she clearly has an STD and is pregnant from her one night stand,” I whisper.

_ “Room, now!” _ Mummy barks. Mycroft looks on, face blank. I run up the stairs two at a time, feeling tears in my eyes. I pause outside my door, and hands shaking, push it open.

Eurus is on her knees in the exact center of the floor, waiting. I stumble over the threshold. Her eyes are like black holes as she looks at me.

“Did you do it?” she asks.

My voice quivers. “Yes.”

She smiles. “Good. You didn’t need that stupid whore of a tutor anyway, did you Sherly?”

“N-no.”

Eurus stands and points to feet. “Kneel.”

I stumble and fall to my knees. She runs her fingers through my hair. “Tell me brother, what is the first rule for the usage of  _ ser _ ?”

“Ownership,” I say, sick to my stomach.

  
“That’s right, brother,” Eurus purrs in my ear. “And you will  _ always be mine. _ ”


End file.
